


If

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Experimental Style, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mild D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if he – </p>
<p>– wanted me -</p>
<p>- ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Persiflager](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflager/pseuds/Persiflager) for betaing!

What if he – in his waistcoat and shirtsleeves, as he was this morning, and his hair tousled by my fingers – wanted me -

(dark room, empty bed, hand pressed against trousers seam, eyes tightly shut, _not here_ )

\- was standing over me, face in shadow and leaning into me, lips pressing mine before I expected them but long after I wanted them, already open and catching and spreading mine, my hands clawing again in his hair and his arms strong around me.

What if he pulled me from my clothes, dropping them behind me like dead leaves as he pulled me to my room, as I sprung from them, sprung to him and undressed him in turn, every stud and button freed from fabric to my hands, now with a door protecting us, locked up and freed for each other.

What would his – stripping every last layer off him, but what if he threw me onto my back, climbed on top of me, every second another inch of his skin meeting mine, until at last those final hidden inches at the centre of him, what would he look like, bare above me, shoulders spread to cage me under him, on his elbows, his hips fitting over mine, into mine, as he might fit into me entirely -

But now only on me, against me, his hard length – how hard, how long, how broad, how dark when flushed with desirous blood – lunging beside mine, touches urgent, imperative, but coincidental, until he shifted, showed me another angle of his chest and shoulder as he stretched down to reach us both, wrapped his hand around us and _pushed_ into it – oh -

What if he pulled my hair as he stroked us, as much as he could with his weight on that arm – what if I shoved my body up into his grip – what if his hands – oh – what if he could not stop himself from thrusting, could not truly control his hand or his hips or his hard cock between us – what if he spent me, used me, took me until I could almost see him shaking but not letting himself – not until -

And what if – oh, his voice – what if then he – deep and growled with need – he leaned forward, all of him against me at last, his chest and mine together, his mouth hard on my neck and biting my ear and _told_ me – told me to -

(dark room, empty bed, wet hand, roll over, _ignore it_ )


End file.
